Swapped
by ofcowardlycourage
Summary: If, instead of Tenzin, Mako had been there that night when Korra challenged Amon. Makorra. One-shot!


**AN:** Ah...I'm kinda pissed at Mako...but his dorkiness in the situation of getting asked out is kinda cute. If only it was Korra *sigh*. Besides that, I guess I wrote this on a spur of the moment thing immediately after watching episode four. I was wondering what would happen if it had been Mako instead. Thus, the story born! :D

Anyways! On with the One-shot~! Enjoy and Review!

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or Legend of Korra.

* * *

**Swapping**

* * *

Mako was surprised. Korra sat before him, her arms wrapped around his torso, sobbing. As if she were scared. He didn't know why. He expected her to be there alone, for Amon to not come. Had he?

"T-Tenzin told me, that telling of what y-you were a-afraid of…helps." she choked out. Her whole body shivered.

Mako gulped, Korra was the strongest girl he knew. He didn't expect this, why would she be afraid? A sense of protectiveness washed over him, and he wrapped his arms around her in return.

"You don't have to say anything right now." he said awkwardly.

"Tenzin also said…that if you hold it in too long, it will af-affect your work." Korra responded, then chuckled dryly. "I half expected it to be him right n-now."

Mako stayed silent.

"I guess, I should tell you then, huh?" Korra said to herself, though Mako could hear it all.

"Only, uh, if you want to." Mako said, releasing her from his grip so she could lean back and tell him.

Korra was a prideful person, why would she be degraded like this? Who could do this to her? Amon was, of course, a suspect. Korra seemed to act out of character when the subject concerned the Equalist leader. Her eyes would widen for the slightest second before she seemed to remember where she was, and pretend everything was alright.

Bolin had told him that after he had given her his gift, that she had 'forgotten' about saving him from Amon. They both knew better though, Korra would never forget an event as important as that.

Mako had seen her too, that one day, when Amon had rid those benders of their bending powers. Once again, she looked almost scared. He had thought he had mistaken the emotion though. Korra was never afraid.

But today was proof that even she could get scared. Tears had streamed down her face in fright. Mako was not at all regretting that he had made the choice to ditch Asami when he saw the papers that morning: _'Avatar Challenges Amon' _was not something he approved of. Briefly, and very briefly, he remembered ripping the paper off the stand whilst ignoring the angry newspaper salesman, just to find the location where she would fight Amon.

Then he had run to Aang Memorial Island.

"I was so scared." Korra began. "Amon, he was here."

"Wait a second, he didn't take away your bending, right?" Mako asked, gripping her by both of her shoulders.

The look Korra gave him clearly told him no, but darkness spread on her face as she lit a fire in her hands.

"He said it wasn't time."

Mako sighed, and wrapped his arms around Korra because she had begun to shake again.

"I-I can't do this Mako!" she cried out suddenly. "They expect greatness from me! But all I can do is let Amon knock me out! What kind of Avatar am I?"

"You're a fantastic one." Mako told her sternly, the sense of protectiveness washing over him again. "You'll do things on your own pace. It won't matter in the end, because you will find a way to make all this better. And they'll be thanking you."

_Where did that come from,_ Mako thought to himself.

"But what if it won't turn out good? What if I fail, Mako?"

_Mako_, huh? That was new, Korra usually never addressed him by his name. It was another sign of the seriousness in this situation.

"You won't." Mako sighed. "Korra, you are strong, okay? Get that in your pride filled brain of yours!"

It was silent, as if Korra was digesting his answer, and thinking of what had happened at the same time.

"Mako, how was Republic City before I came?"

"It was still terrible. But things are a bit better now." Mako replied honestly, feeling Korra's arms wrap tighter around him.

"But Mako!" Korra protested. "Back then, the Revolution wasn't even started! Just by coming here, _I _triggered it!"

"Korra, what are you afraid of?"

The question caught her off guard, which was surprising because she had meant to tell him in the first place.

Her lips set it a grim line, she answered honestly. "Amon."

She wiped her tears away, and finally stood up. It felt good to admit it, Mako would tell from the look in her eyes. It looked like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

And it left along with the tension.

"I'm scared of losing my bending."

"Then you'll train." Mako said. "And you'll win. You won't fail, or lose your bending."

Mako sent her one of his rare smiles, standing up with her, and they both began to walk out.

"Thanks, Mako." Korra smiled back, punching him on the shoulder in friendly means, her punch was pretty strong though…

"No problem." he replied, rubbing his shoulder, mumbling an 'Ow…'.

"I guess I should get going now." Korra sighed, wiping her tear stained cheeks as if to get rid of the stains. At the third swipe, she got irritated at the non-disappearing streak.

"Here." A handkerchief was shoved in her face. Korra went cross eyed to see it.

"Mako, I already tried with-"

"Just use it." Mako urged. "Stop thinking you can do everything by yourself!"

Korra growled, and the moment they shared before was completely forgotten. "Fine!" she huffed.

And to her great disappointment, the handkerchief actually _worked. _

Korra sent a glare at the smirk he sent her.

"Don't tell anyone about this, you got that?" Korra growled, her anger having not relinquished.

"Yeah, yeah." Mako agreed, shoving his hand in his pockets and walking off. "Oh, and, keep the handkerchief."

In a childish moment, Korra stuck her tongue at him from behind.

Sometimes, she thought, Mako could be a great, caring person, or an annoying, self-confident hothead. Either way, she continued in her thoughts grimly, she was glad he was here this time.

* * *

_**END**_

By the way, any of you put off by this little Asami scandal? Nothing against her or anything. But, Mako is for Korra. Just sayin'. Totally ruined my theory a bit there...but Mako beginning to like Korra would be a bit too fast, especially in the four episode. And whoever Tahno is...he better get Mako jealous! I'm counting on you, Tahno!

Ahem, thanks for reading, and please review :D!

_~Ofcowardlycourage~_


End file.
